The Blackhanded
by TurinBlacksword
Summary: This is the story of Morimaite. He is a man in search of what it really means to uphold honor. He will encounter many unnforgettable creatures along the way and his battle style will remind you what it means to fight in the age of middle earth.
1. The Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor do I own any of the places or battles mentioned in my story. I do own Morimaite, Lirimaer, and Gayaer  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginnings  
  
He ran through the forest of Beleriand, sword drawn, sweat and blood running down his face into his armor. He slowed to preview his surroundings. He was in a clearing with knee high grass with trees all around him and tall brush. He listened. There was movement in the trees in front of him. He held his sword out in front of him and waited. Thoughts raced through his head; was it a waylaid orc from the army he was retreating from? Or was it a soldier under his command? As he waited he tried to steady his breathing and looked for a hiding spot. The rustling became louder and he spotted some tall bushes to his right and he stepped into them preparing to jump out at the person.  
  
He deemed there was only one of them because of the soft sound they made. The seconds passed by and a soon a figure emerged. It was not a orc as he feared or a member of his company but a woman. His mouth fell open at this site. She was a elf and was more beautiful than all other creatures of her time, and he watched her. He held his breath realizing that he loved her and he that he wanted her. Summoning the courage he stepped into the clearing in her sight and smiled at her, charmingly.  
  
**************************  
  
Even as a child, Gayaer was a person who knew what he wanted and would to what ever it took to achieve it. Gayaer was a Haladin and was born the only child of a poor family of blacksmiths. His mother and father loved him dearly but both of them were busy leaving the boy to fend for himself at a young age. As a result of this, he learned to survive by himself. He had no friends because of his fierce competitive demeanor and spent the days of his childhood wandering the forest and fens near his small village.  
  
Gayaer's father was a petty soldier in the allied army under King Fingolfin's command. His father, when he was home, would talk to Gayaer about life in the army and taught him how to wield a sword.  
  
While Gayaer's father was gone he helped his uncle in the family smithy and learned how to make weaponry and armor, horse shoes and other utensils, but deep down inside he craved to learn more. One time, when Gayaer was 12, his father came home he brought a elf of Doriath with him. Hallamacar was his name and as soon as he entered Gayaer's house he demanded the elf to teach him to speak his tongue. Gayaer was a very fast learner and he devoured what Hallamacar taught him. The teachings would go long into the night and would not stop until morning. By the time that Hallamacar and Gayaer's father had to return to the army camp Gayaer was fluent in Sindarin.  
  
For a while everything was well and Fingolfin's army was driving the enemy back to the north. And for the first time in a while the allied army of Fingolfin was high in spirits.  
  
Back at home Gayaer would spend his days in the forest practicing his Sindarin or in the smithy working on different metals. However, things were soon to get worse. On his 13th birthday a weary and bloodied Hallamacar came to the village of Gayaer and collapsed in the middle of the town. He held in his hand a sword. Gayaer was the first to reach him and he took him to his house. There Hallamacar slept for 2 days while Gayaer's mother treated his wounds and finally he woke up and told his tale.  
  
It was during Dagor Aglareb that Gayaer's father was slain. And as Hallamacar was telling the story to Gayaer and his mother, Gayaer felt a rage towards Hallamacar and decided that his father would have lived if Hallamacar had protected him. Gayaer stormed out of the house and went into the woods muttering curses in Sindarin. He cursed Hallamacar, he cursed the world, and he even cursed his father. Gayaer loved his father beyond all else and he cursed his father for dying and he vowed that he would never die at the hands of a enemy. Soon Hallamacar left and Gayaer's father's the sword was given to his mother because Gayaer would not speak to Hallamacar anymore. When Gayaer was 21 he joined the army under Fingolfin and although his mother was sad to see him go she presented Gayaer with his father's sword and Gayaer cherished it above all else.  
  
Because of Gayaer's knowledge and willingness to learn and improvise he quickly rose through the ranks of the army. He proved to be fierce in battle and many orcs cowered at the site of him. Before long, Gayaer was in charge of his own company and he led them into Dagor Bragollach with high hopes. Little did he know what this fateful day had in store for him. During the battle Gayaer was wounded and many of his men died. His company retreated into the forest and the marshes from the fell creatures of Morgoth. It was here that Gayaer met Lirimaer.  
  
*******************  
  
Lirimaer was the daughter of King Olwe and niece to King Elu Thingol of Doriath. She was visiting her uncle and on that particular day she was strolling in the forest when a strange man jumped out at her and grinned. She was about to scream for help when he spoke in Sindarin, "I mean no harm m' lady". Gayaer had a deep voice that was intimidating to most people but Lirimaer was not afraid and she spoke back saying, "I do not know who you are, but I know that you don't belong here". She then eyed him suspiciously noticing for the first time that he was ruggedly handsome but she was not attracted to him. "Now go before I scream". Gayaer was so awestruck by her beauty that he almost complied with her wish but thinking quickly he stammered, "My men and I were attack and I have lost many of them. I have many wounds and I fear that it is not safe for me to stay here. There are fell creatures about". Lirimaer looked off into space as if thinking but in truth she already made up her mind, for she is kind hearted and sympathetic. She looked at the drying blood on his armor and said quietly, "Follow me".  
  
The pair made the trip to Menengroth in silence and Lirimaer allowed Gayaer to pass through the girdle of Melian. Gayaer was entranced by her beauty and he followed her forth into the halls of Thingol where he was taken in and his wounds were treated. After many days Gayaer regained his strength and prepared to set forth once again, but he was unhappy that he didn't see Lirimaer. Later that day, as he was walked through the woods he saw her from afar and he lusted for her. He devised a plan in his head and approached her. She looked upon him and smiled and she did not realize his intent until it was too late. 


	2. Of Morimaite

Lirimaer was born, after the darkening of the Valar in Alqualonde, the daughter of Owle. In the Kingslaying, Olwe's first wife was slain but soon he took up another wife and she bore him Lirimaer. Lirimaer had golden hair and a soft face. As a child she was happy and full of laughter. Her father kept the secret of the Kingslaying from her till she older and no one spoke of it to her. She was not sad of the killing of the two trees because of the ignorance and her childhood was full of love and laughter. Those around her found that her laughter was contagious and they rejoiced when she was around. The ages passed but a small flame grew in Lirimaer and she desired to see what was beyond the land of Aman. Lirimaer went to her father and pleaded with him but he was steadfast and would not let her go into the East.  
  
Lirimaer's mother would often talk with Olwe about this matter and soon she persuaded him to let Lirimaer go to Doriath and stay with Elu Thingol. Olwe was hesitant but gave in to his wife and before he let Lirimaer go he summoned her to talk with him. Lirimaer came to Olwe's chamber and he sat her down and told her about what happened before she was born. He told her of the Silmarils and the two trees of light and the evil that destroyed them. He told her of the treason of the Noldor and the Kingslaying at Alqualonde. While she listened to her father speak, tears streamed down her face. After the talk something changed in her. She didn't laugh as much and at the same time she gained sympathy, for even though she was not affected by Morgoth and the Noldor, she grieved for the people who were.  
  
*******************************  
  
Gayaer looked at Lirimaer and smiled. It was a cheerful grin but the look in his eyes betrayed him. She looked away, looked for help but there was no one around. She did not love him for he was one of the Younger and she knew that her father would never allow it. She tried to resist him but he was too strong. Gayaer grabbed her around the waist and held a hand over her mouth and he bore her out of Doriath.  
  
That day when Lirimaer did not return, King Elu Thingol worried and he asked his wife, Melian, for counsel for she was wise and powerful and she said to Thingol, 'He has taken her'. The wrath of the King was great and he sent searchers to find her and kill Gayaer. He was found only by Hallmacar. Gayaer and Hallamcar fought for one day and one night and Hallamacar gave Gayaer many wounds but the wrath of Gayaer at seeing his old friend rivaled the wrath of Thingol and Gayaer slew Hallamcar triumphantly in front of Lirimaer. Then Gayaer took Hallamcar's sword and sheath and called out loud, 'This I will give to my son so he can remember what his father has done for him'. The sword was long and sharp. The hilt was made of mithril and the blade of tempered steel. It had been made by the great dwarf, Telchar and was given to Thingol as a gift. Thus it passed into the hands of Hallmacar for after Dagor Aglareb he became in great favor of the King. The sword would change color depending on the mood of the weilder and when Gayaer held it up the blade glowed red as a flame and Gayaer called it Nurunaar, Deathflame.  
  
Now Gayaer did not have a home so he ran into the woods of Neldoreth and he soon found a clearing where he set Lirimaer down and proclaimed to her what was on his mind. He said to her that she would become his wife and she would bear him a son. He bid Lirimaer to work and soon they had built together a small cottage. For the first couple of weeks after her capture she cried every night and grieved at the thought of not seeing her father again. Soon the tears stopped and she accepted her fate and she even grew to respect Gayaer even though she feared him.  
  
Gayaer also built a smithy and he would spend his days working in it and he traded with the dwarves. Lirimaer spent her time in the house pondering what her father told her and of her new fate. Then one day a couple of years latter Lirimaer went out of the house and stood in front of Gayaer while he was working on a project. He looked up at her and she said, 'Your child now grows in my belly, Gayaer'. Then she turned around and walked back into the house.  
  
Later that year on midsummer's eve, Lirimaer brought into the world a son, and for a while Gayaer changed. He became loving and thoughtful. He held his son up to the sky and said, 'Morimaite shall be your name!' and when Gayaer held up sword, the blade glowed red as a flame and Gayaer called it Nurunaar, Deathflame.  
  
Now Gayaer did not have a home so he ran into the woods of Neldoreth and he soon found a clearing where he set Lirimaer down and proclaimed to her what was on his mind. He said to her that she would become his wife and she would bear him a son. He bid Lirimaer to work and soon they had built together a small cottage. For the first couple of weeks after her capture she cried every night and grieved at the thought of not seeing her father again. Soon the tears stopped and she accepted her fate and she even grew to respect Gayaer even though she feared him.  
  
Gayaer also built a smithy and he would spend his days working in it and he traded with the dwarves. Lirimaer spent her time in the house pondering what her father told her and of her new fate. Then one day a couple of years latter Lirimaer went out of the house and stood in front of Gayaer while he was working on a project. He looked up at her and she said, 'Your child no grows in my belly, Gayaer'. Then she turned around and walked back into the house.  
  
Later that year on midsummer's eve Lirimaer brought into the world a son, and for a while Gayaer changed. He became loving and thoughtful and he held his son up to the sky and said, 'Morimaite shall be your name!' 


	3. The Envy of Gayaer

Chapter 3: The envy of Gayaer  
  
Something happened that day that changed Gayaer. His face grew soft and loving as he held his newborn son. Even Lirimaer noticed the difference and she thought for the time that she loved him. For two year this went on with everyday, Gayaer becoming more loving and more generous. He started letting Lirimaer take walks in the forest because he knew that she would not leave and Lirimaer rejoiced in this new freedom.  
  
Now, things were going good and Gayaer's trade with the dwarves increased and the small family became immersed in wealth but then there was a unexpected surprise. Two years after Morimaite was born, Lirimaer bore Gayaer a daughter. At first Gayaer was disappointed that it was not a son but when he looked upon his daughters face and her golden hair he loved her. Lirimaer and Gayaer named the girl, Dimire. As the years went by Gayaer would teach his daughter and his son to ride horse and to wield a sword but soon they drifted. Gayaer would spend a lot more time with Dimire, for he delighted in watching her ride her horse and a strong love grew between Gayaer and his daughter. Morimaite, on the other hand, would spend hours listening to his mother. She would teach him of the Earth and the plants and flowers that grew on it.  
  
Morimaite had the looks of this mother, soft face and graceful movements but his eyes burned with intensity like his father's. Morimaite's demeanor was also like his mother's, for he was quiet and soft-spoken. He did not rejoice in battle and when he was eight he stopped feasting on animals and he respected all living things. Morimaite had great love for his mother and Gayaer saw this and he grew angry and gave just about all of his love to Dimire. Even though, Gayaer was determined to teach his son more and more and Morimaite craved learning. When Morimaite was not talking to his mother he was with his father in the smithy, tempering metals and makings gems. It was when Morimaite was seven years old when Gayaer gave him the sword Nurunaar as a gift and when Morimaite held the sword aloft the blade shown green like his eyes. Gayaer also would teach Morimaite skills with a sword and when Morimaite was eleven years old he has surpassed his father in both speed and strength but Morimaite was wise and he kept his strength hidden and did not tell his father.  
  
Dimire was just the opposite of Morimaite. She had golden hair like her mother but had the chiseled features of her father. She was beautiful in her own way and she would often ride in the woods upon the family's horses. When Dimire was six her father found her a horse that was wondering by the river Mindeb. To Dimire this was the greatest present ever and she named it Sindaweth, grey shadow. Sindaweth had silver-grey hair and dark brown eyes and when Gayaer watched her ride him he had great pride. Dimire was a free spirit and she would ride off in the morning and journey far on her horse, not returning until late in the evening. She carried her sword everywhere and even at age six she was skilled in using it. Sometimes she would fight Morimaite and he would let her win and they would both laugh together in the woods. Morimaite loved his sister and when he could get her to sit, he would teach her what he knew but Dimire's mind wandered and these lessons did not last long.  
  
One day as fate would have it Morimaite and Dimire were practicing fencing with their father when into the forest of their home ran a band orcs. Gayaer stepped in front of his son and daughter and drew his sword but Morimaite being eleven was not about to be left out and stepped next to his father who, for the last time, looked proudly at his son saying, 'You have the blood of your father in you Morimaite'. The two of them fought the orcs together and killed them swiftly and Gayaer watched in amazement as his eleven year old son fought better then he.  
  
After all the orcs were killed Gayaer, Morimaite, and Dimire returned to their house and Morimaite and Dimire talked about it with their mother very excitedly but Gayaer was silent. He watched them talk and then something stirred in Gayaer. That night Gayaer was sleepless and he grew extremely envious of his son. His son had won the love of Lirimaer and he had now surpassed him in fighting skills. Gayaer spent the whole night obsessing over Morimaite and in the morning he hardened his heart and did the unthinkable. He woke Morimaite up at the crack of dawn and told him in a stern voice to get dressed. Dimire and Lirimaer were still sleeping at the time but Gayaer knew that they would awake soon and so he hurried.  
  
They rode out into the forest until they came to a clearing. There Gayaer got off his horse and drew his sword. Morimaite looked at his father curiously and Gayaer grinned evilly. Terror entered Morimaite's eyes and he leaped off his horse and attempted to draw his sword. His expression turned to shock as his blade stuck in the sheath from the frost and Gayaer charged his son. With a great cry of fear Morimaite leaped to the side and with a strong pull, yanked his sword from the scabbard. Morimaite's eyes blazed with intensity as he hated his father and the blade of his great sword Nurunaar was as black and as terrible as the night, and the morning sun reflected off the blade. Gayaer charged again and just missed hitting Morimaite in the shoulder. But Morimaite, being quick, stepped to the side and hit his father in the back creating a long horizontal gash. Gayaer fell to the ground and Morimaite consumed with anger and hate was about to kill his father when Gayaer looked at his son and fear flashed in his eyes. There Morimaite hesitated and Gayaer took this opportunity and leaped up, grabbing his sword and jumping on his horse. Before Morimaite could react Gayaer was already of ridding at full speed through the woods. In a matter of seconds Morimaite was on his horse and following him but Gayaer had the faster steed and a head start and Morimaite did not know what he was doing.  
  
As Morimaite was ridding a thought entered his head and he almost dismissed it but he took heed to his feelings. Nurunaar quickly turned blue in desperation as he realized that Gayaer meant to kill Lirimaer. He rode faster trying to catch up to his father and hoping that Dimire was home to stop Gayaer. He weaved through the tress as fast as the horse would go and he reached home only to find that Sindaweth was gone. There hope left him and he dropped down of his horse and ran to the front of the house where he stopped dead in his tracks. 


	4. Sorrow and new love

Chapter4: Sorrow and new love  
  
Morimaite just stood there with fear and desperation in his eyes as Gayaer knelt over Lirimaer with a dagger to her throat. Then Morimaite spoke sayings, 'Why father. What have we done to make you do this?' And Gayaer just looked at his son with a evil glint on his face and madness had taken him. He laughed and Lirimaer lay frozen in shock and her eyes pleaded with Morimaite but Gayaer was too fast and he drew the dagger across Lirimaer's throat in a slow spiteful motion. Morimaite was fast and leaped at his father before the dagger was halfway across and with a great cry that sent birds fleeing from the trees, he hewed Gayaer down with one swift and powerful stroke from his sword. Dropping his bloodstained sword, Morimaite fell to his mother's side and held her in his arms as she was dying. Then with her last breath she looked up at Morimaite and touched his face and said, 'Thou art strong and valiant. In your short being you have made your mother very proud'. And with that her hand fell from his face and Lirimaer became no more.  
  
Leaving Gayaer where he lay, Morimaite took up Lirimaer and dug her a grave and as he set her body in it, he cried and the tears flowed freely from sorrow. Around this time Dimire was coming in on her horse when she saw Morimaite standing over a mound of dirt and she went to him saying, 'What is wrong brother?' And when he did not answer her, she looked around a noticed the bloodstained sword laying in the grass and she cried, 'What evil has befallen on our family? Where is father? And mother? Do they need our help?' Then Morimaite turned and she saw that he was crying and he said, 'No sister, they are in no need of help'. Dimire stepped off his horse and went to Morimaite and came into view of Gayaer's broken body and she cried aloud. She ran to Gayaer and knelt beside him weeping and Morimaite went over to comfort her but she turned on him in rage and screamed, 'What happened? Why is he dead?' and Morimaite turned away consumed with sorrow and said 'He made me. Madness filled him and he tried to kill me. I was just defending myself.' Now Dimire cried and Morimaite cried beside her not knowing what to do when suddenly Dimire asked, 'Where is mother then?' and Morimaite sobbed and looked at the grave he just dug.  
  
For hours Dimire cried beside her father and when Morimaite refused to burry him she became wrathful and blamed Morimaite for all the had befallen. It was then when Morimaite decided that he need to leave the woods of his home and seek aid. He gathered up as much as he could carry and packed his horse. He also packed for Dimire and when he was done she was still mourning over her father and Morimaite said to her, 'Sister the day is late, let us leave these grief stricken woods.' And Dimire was reluctant to go but she had strength in her too and lifted herself up and walked beside her brother.  
  
Morimaite led them to into the woods of Doriath and there they became lost. By chance the two elves were walking through the woods and they came upon Morimaite and Dimire. The elves, they would later learn, were Maublung and Beleg the companions of Turin Turambar. Both of the elves took pity on the children and led them do Menengroth and when Meilian looked upon Morimaite and Dimire she wept, for she knew what had happened and that Lirimaer was lost. At Thingol's bidding Morimaite told what had befallen and Dimire was silent in grief and never again would Dimire utter any words. When Morimaite was done with his story Thingol also took pity on them and granted them stay in Menengroth. For many years Morimaite and Dimire stayed under the care of the elves and Beleg took a great liking to Morimaite and he would train him to wield a bow and learn to hunt steathly. Dimire would spend her days in silence either ridding upon her horse or sitting outside thinking. She became a mystery to the elves who had never heard her speak and the gave her a new name, Nyewen, the grief maiden.  
  
When Morimaite was 23 he asked Thingol for leave and he was granted it. Morimaite had learned all he was going to from Beleg and he went off on his own to learn more. Morimaite's plan was to go to Norgothrond and talk to Finrod the king and Thingol told Beleg to follow Morimaite and make sure he got there safely. Soon after saying goodbye to his silent sister, Morimaite left Doriath and started on his journey but even after the first day he knew he was being followed. He would play games with Beleg, losing him and for a couple of hours and reappearing and Morimaite found great pleasure in outsmarting the elf. One this particular day while still in the woods of Doriath, a strange women suddenly dropped out of a tree and took her sword to Morimaite's throat. Immediately she spoke saying, 'Who are you and who has sent you?' Now Morimaite did not answer for he knew that Beleg was still following and he waited. The strange warrior repeated the question, but again Morimaite did not answer and this time Beleg, sitting up in a tree with his bow trained on her said, "Release him and no harm will come to you'. The woman did not answer but pushed Morimaite always from her forcefully and he looked at her and grinned slyly. Then Beleg said again, 'Who are you that you enter the forests of Thingol and Melian?' Beleg hopped down and eyed her suspiciously for he was just as tall as her and she stared Beleg in the eyes and said, 'My name is Loteninque'. 


	5. Wisdom, Grief, and a new start

This chapter has some special help from my great friend Jena! Thanks a lot for the help!  
  
Chapter 5: Wisdom Grief and new start When the Firstborn arrived in Valinor the Kelvar and Olvar arose again in Yavanna's thoughts. Long she had yearned for the spirits to arise and finally that yearning grew to strong. Yavanna created a being that could walk amongst the Children of Illuvatar. She put into the being her love for trees and all living things. Much of herself went into her creation. She put the wisdom and beauty of the Valar and of the Maia. Her form was much like the Quendi. Yavanna named her creation Loteninque, Shining White Flower, but many names she would gain over the long years. In tongue of the Sindar, Nimbril, the Dwarves came to call her Kheledhiril.  
  
Loteninque's beauty was truly of the vision of Yavanna. Few could gaze into her eyes, for in them told the story of Ea. Her hair was long and shimmering white and her voice was as soft and sweet as a nightingale'. She was tall and had porcelain white skin. She looked as one of the Quendi but had the light of the Two Trees shining in her face.  
  
Loteninque became great friends with the daughter of Finarfin, Galadriel. Loteninque taught many things to Galadriel of the things created by Yavanna and Galadriel showed Loteninque much of the making of jewels and metals. Long they were friends.  
  
For many ages Loteninque lived in Valinor but her heart grew restless at the news of the lands of Beleraind. She went to Varda and spoke to her of her restlessness. "In me, Yavanna placed many of the restlessness and weaknesses of the Elves. I have heard of the realm of Elwe and Melian and of the waters of Sirion. I ask you if I may have your leave to go to Beleraind and dwell there for a time but return when I am needed or have grown weary of the lands." Varda was sad at the request but permitted her departure. But before she left, Aule gave to her a sword Telepalda, Silver Tree. He taught her to wield it and she became a great shieldswoman. Orome gave to her a quiver of arrows and a bow. Also he taught her to use these gifts and became greatly skilled. She then departed to Beleraind with a company alone.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Morimaite eyed Loteninque suspiciously but Beleg looked on her with reverence. Loteninque had told the two their tale and only then did Morimaite put his sword away. When she asked their name Morimaite wouldn't respond but Beleg said, 'This is Morimaite, my friend, and I am Beleg Cuthalion captain of the companies of King Elu Thingol.' In the forest Beleg and Morimaite made camp for Morimaite did not forget his errand. Beleg offered for Loteninque to stay the night with them and he would lead her to Menegroth in the morning. Loteninque took this offer gladly and she and Beleg talked long hours in front of the fine, but Morimaite stayed quiet and did not listen to them. Later that night when Beleg drifted off into his trance like sleep Morimaite laid back his head but did not shut his eyes. He was ever aware that Loteninque was still awake and thinking too and he was suspicious of her. Soon Loteninque got up and left the camp wondering the forests but Morimaite was awake too and he followed her with his sword drawn. Now Loteninque was not idle and she was aware of a presence following her and she became afraid. She stepped behind a tree and when Morimaite came into view she let out a loud sigh and stepped back into the clearing. 'Shouldn't thou beest asleep at this time?', she asked. 'And shouldn't thou be doing the same', he countered. He turned to leave but she laughed and said, 'There is no need for you to go back alone. And I can always use some company.' He smiled and looked upon her in a new sense and she smiled back.  
  
They began to walk back and when she looked at him she saw grief in his eyes and she said, 'You seem to have something troubling you, would thou tell me of the burden that you carry?'. She was wise and he couldn't keep the dark tale of his father secret from her and on the way back he told her the tale. By the time they reached the camp the sun was beginning to rise and Morimaite had finished his tale but Loteninque was silent. He looked at her and her eyes betrayed her he became angry saying, 'Do not pity me. I do not want your pity. I killed my father and I know that I did it to defend myself and my family but none the less, I killed him." He said coldly to her and walked to the camp and sat near the fire. Loteninque was saddened by his words.  
  
When Beleg awoke they made plans. Morimaite would journey alone to Nargothrond and Loteninque and Beleg would go to Menengroth for Loteninque greatly desired to talk to her old friend Galadirel. It was at this that Beren was meeting Luthien in the woods of Doriath and when Morimaite got to Nargothrond, the realm of Finrod, he was welcomed. For a couple of years Morimaite stayed with the King but soon Beren came and took Finrod on the quest that would claim his life. Morimaite grieved at the news but stayed in Nargothrond where he learned much more about the Earth and metals than his father could teach.  
  
Soon though, there was a warning in his heart and after 40 years of staying in Nargothrond he made way to return to Menengorth being 64 (which is still young for a man who lives to be 300). He hurried back for fear and foreboding was in his heart and when he arrived to Menengroth he found it in ruin. There were orcs all around and he drew his sword, Nurunaar and with no hope for his friends he attacked them. They were no match for his rage and even though we was greatly outnumbered he slew them and the rest retreated.  
  
He then searched through the wreckage and found the bodies of some of his dearest friends and then he ran to the fields looking for his sister and hoping that she escaped. There he saw her. She was shot in the back as she fled and was lying face down in the mud. He wept for her and for the evil that had befallen on his home but he gathered him composer and carried the bodies back, planning to burn them so no orcs could desecrate the graves.  
  
While he was looking through the bodies he notices something that had been buried by rubble. When he pulled off the rocks and dirt he found that it was Loteninque and she was still alive, though badly wounded. Morimaite forgot about all other things and he carried her unconscious body into the woods and he set camp by a small stream. There he tended her wounds and she cared for her and after 2 days she awoke to find Morimaite leaning over her wrapping a large cut on her head. She screamed and Morimaite fell backwards, startled. She looked at him and he saw in her eyes a great appreciation and she laid back down and he continued to tend her. While he was bandaging her head she raised her arm to his face and gently touched his cheeks. He looked in her eyes and she brought his face towards hers and kissed him passionately. 


End file.
